Shy Confessors- A FeelingShipping Story
by KyouheixFuguriFTW
Summary: This is a story about FeelingShipping, Blue x Yellow. It's about when they meet, but later on, they start feeling love for each other and start to fall in love, but they are too shy to confess their love to each other. Enjoy
1. Feelings & Meeting

**Heeeyyy~ I'm Leaf Fuguri Green~ Feel free to call me Green or Leaf for short~! I'm a new writer here at FanFiction~ A little bit about me, well, for starters, I love Pokémon~ Everything I have of Pokémon I treasure with my life~ Even something that is tiny. My favorite video game? Well, in Pokémon, I really like all the games, but if I had to choose one.. It would be Black/White 2. It is SOOOO good~ I can NOT get over it! In other kinds of games, it's a tie between Super Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legendary Starfy. I 3 them all~ I am a writer, actually (I've been a writer for forever, but just not here on FanFiction ^.^) and an artist~ I love to sing~ I may not do covers, but I do put myself out there and sing in front of people (Interrupting Pikachu: Most of the ti- Me: SHADDAP!). I draw like, a shiz-ton. It's like.. My life. It's not all THAT good, but maybe I'll post some... Eventually. I draw anime. I love anime~! I LIVE for anime xD lol~! I love lots of shippings, but my OPT is BraveShipping..~ It's just too damn cute~ ...Okay, I admit that I sorta made it up, but there actually WAS a picture of them together, and, ****_voila~! _****BraveShipping was born! It could also be known as MischiefShipping, since they're both troublemakers xD~ I have a YT account actually~ It's called PokeMaster831~ (Made it a real damn long time ago -.-") My channel name is "Hey, I'm Pokédex holder Leaf~! Nice to meet'cha~". I do stories, love stories, high school stories, high school love stories xD. And some other stuff. Wait, wazzat chu say~? Am I a guy~? Why is my name Green~? Ho ho ho~ That's where you're sorely mistaken~! I'm no guy~! I've ALWAYS called Leaf's manga name Green~! Blue for me, just, doesn't suit her... And neither does Green for Gary's manga name.. Sorry if I sound like some weirdo with some serious issues.. -.-" So, don't get confused with me. Green (Girl) and Blue (Boy)~ So, I'm doing a FeelingShipping story, so. Enjoy~**

I was walking down the Viridian Path, with my female, ever trusty Pikachu, ChuChu in my arms. My lucky straw hat, with my ponytail in it, on my hat.

I just came back from my friend, Green's house. She taught me how to flirt with a guy just to snatch his money. I said thanks, but I think I'll pass on ever doing that. But under all that theivingness, is a sweet, gentle kind girl. She isn't one to be frightened of. She's one to be caring of.

I waved to the Viridian Forest Rangers. They help lost people out of the forest, since it's literally a natural maze there. They also keep us safe from invaders and or enemies. They're really honored. They waved back to me. In this place, everyone knows everyone. Before I got in the small building connecting to Viridian Forest...

A guy ran into me.

I fell flat on my bottom, my straw hat flying out of place, ChuChu jumped out of my arms. I groaned, "Heey, what was that for...?". The guy came back and offered his hand. "Sorry 'bout that, gal," he said as I took his hand and he lifted me up from my bottom. His voice was ever so gentle, but strong and deep. He wore an olive-colored cape/scarf. A purple long-sleeved shirt, black sweats and brown boots, with one black stripe at the top and another at the bottom. He had a golden-chained necklace with some amber at the bottom, shaped like a teardrop.

"O-Oh.. It's nothing, really. Thanks though~," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay. Say, didn't catch your name," he responded.

"Oh, my name? It's Yellow. What's yours?," I asked.

"Name's Blue. Yellow's a pretty name~,"

"Thanks~ Heheh, Blue's a nice name too~"

"You live in Viridian Forest?"

"Yes, I do actually! Wanna come along?" I offered him.

"Sure, seems like fun!" he agreed.

So we went in the little building connecting into Viridian Forest.

"Woah, cool!," remarked Blue.

"Yeah, it's really pretty at night," I blushed. I wanted to punch myself for that.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping noise that startled me, I shook. "Blue, what was that?"

"Awh, shoot I forgot! I have to go home early tonight. I'll meet you another time, Yellow!," said Blue as he went away.

"Wait-! Aww, he left already..," I pouted. But I didn't let it bother me for long. I went into my little house and started to cook food. I opened up the cabinet and got out ChuChu's favorite Pokémon food, and a bowl to serve it to her in. I poured it in and gave it to her. "Here you go, girl~!" I said. "Chu~," said ChuChu as she started eating happily. I smiled as I continued cooking, seasoning the stew carefully. I turned off the stove and served myself a bowl of the stew (NOTE: I suck at writing a meal -.-"" Sorryyy). I sipped out of my spoon, even so silently, enjoying my meal. I finished in about 15 minutes, then got up and went to bed.

[[THE NEXT MORNING]]

I woke up the next morning, yawing. I stretched my arms as I got out of bed and undressed into my normal clothes. For some reason, I so hoped that I would see Blue today. It's like I'm.. Obsessed or something. I went out and left ChuChu sleeping, since I had no intentions of waking her up. I smiled and closed the door silently and got out of my house. I went into the little building, only to hear the same gently strong and deep voice come from behind me

"Hey there, Yellow!"


	2. Feelings & Ruins

**Heeeyya gaise :3~ Since I LOOOVEEE~ TO~ WRITE~ This is le second chapter of Shy Confessors~! x3 Enjoy~ (YT ACCOUNT: PokeMaster831. Channel Name: "Hey, I'm Pokédex Holder Leaf~! Nice to meet'cha~")**

I was startled. I stood there like a total dope (no pun intended). I looked around and saw Blue behind me.

"Blue?! You startled me!," I laughed while blushing.

"Hey Yellow! I didn't think I'd see you here!," he joked.

"I'm always here. You know that~!"

"Eh, I know. Just messin' with ya!"

"So, you have anything planned today?," I asked.

"I sure do! Come with me," he said

So I followed him to where he was talking me. We walked down a golden path, with trees. Not just any kind of trees. They were more.. luscious and greener that any other commoner trees. And they smelled of minty pine. Mmm, minty~ La la la la...

"Uh, Yellow?," Blue startled me. Oh no! I must've daydreamed off! Stupid me!

I shook my head. "O-Oh..~ O-Oops~ Sorry Blue~ What's up?," I asked

"We're here," replied Blue. By Arcues, it was a beautiful sight.

"OMG, Blue! What is this?," I asked in shock.

"There's a legend that goes with this fortress and the springs. Legend has it that long ago, a God of ancient times, fell in love with a Goddess. The legend has it those two were the perfect soul mates. The God and the Goddess got married, and everything was happy at that time. Until that fatal night. The God was fatally sick. The Goddess called every paramedic there was. They tried everything they could, but the God didn't survive. The Goddess was devastated her husband had passed away. She had built this fortress and built the springs in his honor. Then, from grief and depression, she had killed her self. So, in the Kalos Region, it stands here," explained Blue.

"Woah, that's deep, Blue...," I said.

"Yeah, it's a tale that's been forgotten in time,"

"Well, this place is still beautiful," I looked around. "But... Why'd you take me here, Blue", I asked.

"Well, I don't know. Since you're a new friend, I thought, why not?," Blue replied.

"I see. Well, I would like to know you better, Blue~! Why don't we go to a restaurant and learn more about each other tomorrow, Blue?," I asked.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up. Same spot."

"Okay then," I said. "Um.. Should we check this place out a little more?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

So, Blue and I explored the ruins together. "Hey, the sun's setting. Why don't we go watch the sunset, Blue?," I asked.

"Sure," replied Blue.

Blue and I went atop a stone, where we could see the sunset together. It was so beautifu- I suddenly looked down at my hand.  
I almost wish I hadn't.


	3. Feelings &First Moves

**It's been way too long! Also, I'm in the process of a new vid and I have a link to my channel now in my profile and here, so I don't have to keep writing it over and over again so enjoy! ( user/pokemaster831 )**

I really wished I hadn't looked down at our hands.

His had somehow gotten over mine.

"Hm, is something wrong Yellow?" asked Blue. He must've felt my tension.

"N-No no no no no! I-I'm fine, B-Blue!" I quickly responded. At this point right now, I was red.

"..Alright then. Well, it's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Y-Yes, p-please..," I sputtered.

Blue walked me home, outside the little building connecting to Viridian Forest.

"Thanks for walking me home, Blue...," I muttered.  
I decided to do something stupid.

"You're welcome, Yellow, it's my plea-," I cut off Blue before he could finish his sentence.

I hugged him.

This was a moment even he couldn't forget. Even I couldn't forget. My arms embraced around his neck. His fingers frozen, his hands awkwardly finding their way to also hug me, his arms warm and gentle.

This lasted for a pretty long time, like 5 minutes. It was so hard to let go of him. Eventually, we both let go. His face was flushed. I felt my face was peachy.

"...I'll see you again another day, Yellow," Blue finally spoke. He lowered his head down slightly, then quickly rose back it and walked away and disappeared into the path and trees. Have I scared him with the hug? Had he thought he'd given me the hint that he wasn't interested? All these questions ran through my mind as I started to get more and more worried and scared.

ChuChu waited for me. She looked a little annoyed that I hadn't taken her with me, but her face turned concerned when she saw my sweat worried and scared look. I quickly fed ChuChu her supper and went straight to my bed. Hopefully there I can cry alone. I had probably scared him. I started to cry quietly. I had thought ChuChu would have come in, but she stayed outside. I appreciated her thoughtfulness. I jerked my head to the window. I thought I had seen Blue there for a second. I'm so paranoid...  
Now what do I do...?


	4. Feelings & Injuries

**I'm so angry! I had a nice, easy-going story, and my computer feels like re-opening, losing ALL my progress! Son of a b****! But enjoy what I could remember. Sorry if it's... Bad xD. So, I'm switching POV's (Point of Views) every three chapters, so right now Blue is talking from his point of view, so.. Don't get confused!**

I walked around my living room, worrying about the 'incident' that happened yesterday. Yellow hugged me.

**Hugged. Me.**

I don't know why she did, but that scared me. Like, I was scared shitless. She can't like me! Has to be some sort of trick to make me let my guard down...

Okay, I've read too much Yankee manga. WHY the hell would a sweet, innocent girl like Yellow plot that against me? I'm just paranoid.

Maybe I should take a nap.

{Three hours later.}

I woke up, my Eevee, Fox-Face, rubbing his bushy tail against my face.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked the hazelnut-colored creature.

The foxy creature's tail shook its tail in delight and nodded his head happily.

I gave a small laugh. "I'll get you some food, Fox-Face." I said as I got out of my bed and walked towards the kitchen.

The fox-like Pokémon ran all the way to the kitchen and jumped on the counter under the cupboard.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you?" I smiled.

The creature pawed at the cupboard handle, trying to get it to open.

I grabbed the silver handle and opened it, having all of Fox-Face's treats and food. Fox-Face jumped inside, looking for the food that he was feeling for today. His little white sharp teeth tried desperately to yank the bag out of the cupboard. It was so cute watching him trying to yank the bag out. I grabbed it for him by the top, the foxy creature dangling for the side. I offered my arm as he let go and ran up to my shoulder. I unzipped the bag and poured it in his bowl and poured fresh water into the other bowl. Fox-Face ran down from my shoulder to my arm and jumped from my arm onto the floor and began chewing on the little brown and dark brown pellets.

"I need to stock up on supplies. We'll go after you're done, okay Foxy?" The creature nodded and went back to eating. I figured I might as well take advantage of this time to get ready to head for the PokéMart. "Damn, it's cold outside...," I muttered as a cold wind snuck in my room. I grabbed my long olive-colored scarf and thick brown boots with a black line at the rim of the boot. Just in time as well. Fox-Face came running in my room just as I was brushing my forever spiky golden tan hair and adjusting my olive scarf.

"Ee, e e vee!" Fox-Face cried, as if saying 'I'm done'.

I stepped down on one knee and scratched his head gently. "Ready?"

"Vee." Fox-Face replied.

I opened the door and, since I lived on the top, I jumped from the rail and landed effortlessly, Fox-Face landing perfectly on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Foxy." I said as I walked towards Viridian PokéMart. It takes two miles to get there from Route 1, but I don't really mind, honestly. It's great exercise! I walked through the tall, grassy path, having some ledges that were pretty high to jump over, but impossible to climb, unless you were at least 6'7. Fox-Face walked gracefully in front of me, greeting the wild Pokémon we came across with. We got to Viridian City after a fifteen minute walk through Route 1. Fox-Face looked for the blue-roofed building. He saw it and ran towards it, me following.

Just as I was about to open the door by pulling the handle, someone came out and whacked my body backwards. "Oh my Arceus- Blue?!" A familiar voice gasped in horror as my cheek skin literally /ruptured/ and bleed the red liquid called blood all over my face and scarf. Sitting up, I noticed a familiar girl staring at me with her lime green eyes and her blonde hair falling from being behind her back. My eyes finally adjusted and I recognized the girl immediately. "Yellow...?" I groaned softly.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to knock you over like that, I s-swear I didn't see you!" She panicked horribly.

"Yellow, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'll be fine, really."

"W-Well, the least I can do is buy whatever you needed from here...!" She stammered awkwardly, pulling down her shirt.

"Yellow, please don't worry about me. I'll just go home and-"

She cut me off by hushing me by putting her gentle finger against my lips. "I'll help you, really."

Just the contact of her finger to my lips was enough to make my face flush into a deep red.

She smiled, and after that, I don't really remember what happened next. All I really do remember is that I was at her place and her was dabbing my ruptured cheek gently with a cotton ball, disinfecting it and stopping the bleeding. I tried figuring out what to say next.

"Uhh, .. Thanks for helping me, Yellow..." I muttered nervously.

All she did was giggle. "No problem, Blue~"

Right there and right then, I knew we were going to be best friends.


End file.
